TANZ
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Jihoon bertanya kenapa Soonyoung tidak pernah menyerah pada menari; Kwon Soonyoung hanya ingin Lee Jihoon mengingatnya sebagai penari. "Aku ingin menjadi beringin. Karena jika kamu seekor burung, kau pasti perlu tempat beristirahat saat sayap-sayapmu lelah." — Soonyoung. (SOONHOON/Slash/Dancer!AU/Novelette/Completed)


**Disclaimer:** SVT © Pledis Entertainmet. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

November melambai di balik bayang-bayang sakitnya. Suhu di luar sudah mendekati minus derajat celsius dan banyak orang terserang hipotermia ringan. Di saat-saat seperti itu, Kwon Soonyoung menatap ke luar jendela, pada beberapa bocah berjaket tebal yang mencucuk wortel di boneka salju.

Soonyoung terbatuk darah. Kedua kalinya dalam minggu itu. Dia menyembunyikan jejak dengan lekas mencuci tangan dan memakai pelembab bibir tebal-tebal supaya pasangannya tidak menyadari itu. Lee Jihoon terkadang sangat protektif meskipun dia menyukai semua sisi yang ada padanya.

Dia melakukan hitung mundur dalam hati. Lima, empat, tiga, dua; karena Jihoon selalu akan tiba di hitungan satu dan membuatnya berpura-pura terkejut dengan pertanyaan:

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

* * *

 **TANZ**

 _-Azura Eve-_

 **Lenght:** Novelette

 **Pairing:** SoonHoon/Soonyoung x Jihoon

 **Genre(s):** Drama, Romance—like, _romance_.

 **Rating:** PG-15

 **Summary:** Jihoon pernah bertanya kenapa Soonyoung tidak pernah menyerah pada menari; Kwon Soonyoung hanya ingin Lee Jihoon mengingatnya sebagai penari.

.

.

 **Tag(s):** Alternate-Universe; dancer!Soon, lover!Hoon; slash (mxm).

 **Trigger(s):** terminal-illness; implied-sex; self-beta; not an open ending, tho.

.

.

.

 **NOTE**

Alur ceritanya campuran, alias maju-mundur; dan memang sengaja nggak dibuat italic karena ya, aku ingin pembaca nggak terlalu fokus sama lompatan setting dan menikmati ini as a piece, ciat. Ditulis dari macam-macam plot-bunnies. Ini cukup panjang, jadi pastikan punya waktu luang saat baca, ok. (*dan aku sangat bodoh kalau menyusun summary, lol).

* * *

Soonyoung tersenyum, berbalik, menangkap mata Jihoon untuk sebuah afirmasi. "Kamu harus tahu betapa di luar tampak menyenangkan. Kapan kira-kira kamu akan mengajakku keluar, kamu sudah pernah janji dan aku tidak pernah lupa itu, Jihoon."

"Jika kamu bisa menjaga semuanya tetap di tempat dan menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, aku akan membawamu ke Pantai Gwangalli. Sesegera mungkin."

"Aku sehat untuk sekarang." Dia bersikeras. "Jadi bagaimana kalau Jumat ini kita pergi? Kita tidak perlu banyak barang buat dibawa, kan."

Muka Jihoon suram. "Aku tidak boleh bolos lagi karena atasanku sudah memberi surat peringatan."

"Rupanya begitu. Maaf Jihoon. Karena terlalu banyak mau, kamu jadi kerepotan."

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya karena dia kelepasan mengucap dan membuat rasa bersalah menggelayuti bahu Soonyoung. Dia akan berkata _semua baik-baik saja jadi jangan khawatir_ , tapi pada kenyataannya, apa yang dia pikirkan tidak benar. Dia menelan kata-kata dalam pikirannya dan bergerak membenahi syal Soonyoung yang hampir lepas.

"Pakai syalmu dengan benar," katanya, "aku sudah membelikan yang paling hangat jadi setidaknya kamu harus menghargai itu."

"Kan aku memang penyakitan, tidak peduli seberapa lapis pakaian yang kukenakan, aku akan tetap mati nanti." Soonyoung berucap. Tampaknya dia tidak berpikir matang ketika mengatakannya barusan. Jihoon sangat benci kalau laki-laki itu berubah menjadi pesimistis yang kehilangan mimpi.

Karena Soonyoung enggan membuat kecanggungan di antara mereka tumbuh membesar, dia segera membuat pelukan. "Aku bercanda. _Kita_ akan mati lebih lama daripada seekor kura-kura."

Jihoon mendekap erat kepala Soonyoung dan dia tak bisa menyangkal sayangnya tumbuh lebih banyak. "Manja seperti anak kecil lagi."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti pasien. Kamu bahkan bukan seorang dokter."

Kaca jendela mereka berembun tebal.

"Sudah lapar? Kamu mau makan sekarang?"

Soonyoung menggeleng tentatif. "Daripada itu, Jihoon, apa kembang dalam guci tanah di taman belakang sudah disiram? Aku takut mereka layu."

Jihoon bisu. Gunung salju di luar belum membuat Soonyoung sadar bahwa kalender mereka sudah berlalu tujuh hari sejak dia tantrum hebat, menangis di pangkuan Jihoon sembari berkata dia mulai membenci bunga karena tampilan mereka yang cantik membuatnya sangat iri. Meski begitu, pertanyaan Soonyoung harus mendapat jawaban. "Seminggu yang lalu, kamu kupapah keluar dan kamu minta semua barang di taman belakang untuk dibuang. Jadi aku membawa pot-pot itu ke depan rumah untuk diangkut bersama barang bekas." Dia menjelaskan.

"Ah, kamu benar. Pikunku semakin hebat saja kian hari."

* * *

Makan malam mereka dengan menu yang berbeda daripada biasa.

"Apa kamu baru mendapat penaikan pangkat di tempat kerja?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Bibi yang tinggal di mulut komplek menyuruhku membantu menyekop salju yang ada di depan rumahnya. Ini diantar tadi sore saat asapnya masih mengepul."

"Pasti melelahkan. Jangan memaksa dirimu sendiri."

Soonyoung tidak menjawab. Dia menunggu Jihoon yang memasukkan makanan ke dalam piringnya. Kemudian Jihoon menaruh piring berisi nasi lunak dan beberapa mangkuk lauk di depan Soonyoung.

"Kamu ingin nasinya ditambah lagi?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung menggeleng. Dia menerima sodoran sumpit dan berusaha sedikit-sedikit. Jihoon mengamati sambil makan makanannya sendiri, tapi dia menaruh sumpitnya ketika Soonyoung terlihat butuh bantuan.

Bahkan untuk makanan solid seperti daging iga, Soonyoung perlu menyumpit berulang-ulang sampai bisa berhasil menyuapkannya ke mulut.

Saat Soonyoung hendak mengambil menciduk kuah, sendok di tangannya meleset dan jatuh ke mangkuk berisi sup panas.

"AH!"

"Hati-hati!" Jihoon berteriak panik namun sudah terlambat.

Tangannya ketumpahan isi sup dan paha Soonyoung dikompres dengan handuk basah agar tidak melepuh.

Selesai membenahi kekacauan, Jihoon berkata, "Makanmu biar kusuapi saja."

"Kumohon. Maaf merepotkan," Soonyoung mendadak sendu. Tatapannya berlari ke lantai kayu rumah mereka. Di dalam dirinya, dia mengutuk kesalahannya untuk membuat Jihoon selalu repot oleh ketidakmampuannya mengendalikan tubuh.

Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja selama beberapa detik. Kemudian dia membawa kepala Soonyoung ke bahunya, dan terus-menerus berbisik, "Kamu akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku."

* * *

Hidup bersama dengan orang yang tinggal di masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk ditangani.

(Di satu titik, Jihoon kadang merasa berat memikulnya— )

Ingatan Soonyoung selalu pergi ke masa-masa di mana dia masih luwes bergerak dengan dua kakinya dan Jihoon melihatnya di bangku penonton, memberikan apresiasi kecil setelah menutup pertunjukan dengan adagio.

Soonyoung terbiasa menjadi penari. Tubuhnya artistik dan tercipta untuk meliuk indah. Jihoon menemukan bahwa dia jatuh berulang-ulang tiap kali Soonyoung berbahasa dengan tangan yang mengepak dan jari yang bertaut untuk diselipkan dalam sebuah koreografi.

"... Dan aku melompat, terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dijangkau rekan timku, sampai aku mendarat dengan pantat yang keras di panggung. Seisi gedung teater menertawakanku tapi hari itu penampilan kami terbilang sukses karena tiket kami laku keras. Lalu, aku melihatmu. Kau mulai datang sejak aku memberikanmu sepatu. Kau tidak pernah membuangnya."

Jihoon melakukannya. Dia akan duduk di kursi teater paling lowong yang ada di suatu barisan, menikmati persembahan grup yang hanya terdiri dari empat penari amatiran. Lee Chan si bungsu yang gemar bekerja keras, Moon Junhwi yang aslinya pianis tapi punya ketertarikan untuk menari, Seo Myungho yang datang dari kota perantauan, dan Soonyoung sendiri. Soonyoung selalu memukau; keringatnya menetes ditimpa lampu-lampu terang dan kakinya gemetar dengan kepuasan tak terkira.

"Aku selalu kagum padamu. Aku kagum pada Kwon Soonyoung di hari itu."

Jihoon duduk di sisi ranjang, jarinya menimpa betis Soonyoung yang kaku dan lembab bekas dibasuh. Setengah badan Soonyoung beristirahat di kepala ranjang. Pendar matanya hangat meneliti kekasih yang setia.

Tangan Jihoon menusuk-nusuk pelan telapak kaki Soonyoung yang terasa dingin. "Apakah rasanya sakit? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya tapi tidak pernah memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menanyakannya langsung."

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Jika disuruh memilih aku lebih suka kesakitan daripada tidak merasakan apapun pada tubuhku sendiri. Ini mengerikan, Jihoon." Betis Soonyoung bergerak-gerak sendiri. "Lihat, sekarang dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa menurut pada pemiliknya."

Jihoon menangkap betis Soonyoung sampai mereka berhenti bergerak. Lalu dia mencium keduanya bergantian seperti hidupnya tergantung padanya. "Di realita terburuk yang bisa terjadi besok, aku bersedia menjadi kakimu."

( —Tapi Jihoon tidak pernah mengatakan dia akan berhenti.)

* * *

Di tahun pertama Sekolah Menengah Atas, Soonyoung hanya seorang murid biasa yang membenci tugas dan guru Budi Pekerti.

Dia tidak pernah melakukan kenakalan di luar batas, meskipun jadi sasaran detensi karena dia pernah mengerjai guru perempuannya dengan menyisipkan serangga plastik di dalam buku ajar. Dia berangkat ke sekolah dan nongkrong ke karaoke murahan sebelum pulang. Hari-hari menjelang dewasa yang terlalu datar, hingga dia menyadari keberadaan Lee Jihoon dari kelas sebelah.

Jihoon biasa sendiri. Kesendiriannya melekat seperti mantel hujan. Gosip mengatakan anak itu bisa mendatangkan sial sehingga tidak ada yang mencoba berteman dengannya.

Soonyoung penasaran, selalu berusaha menerobos, jika dibilang ingin ikut campur terlalu kasar.

Kenyataan melahirkan hati Jihoon tertutup rapat. Akan tetapi, selekat apapun suatu hal, semuanya tentu memelihara selubung. Batu yang ditetesi air akan rekah seiring waktu, maka begitu juga Jihoon berlaku pada Soonyoung yang setiap hari mengusiknya seperti parasit.

Kali pertama Soonyoung mencoba menarik perhatian, dia dihadiahi lemparan pasir dan dimaki-maki. Kedua kalinya, Jihoon hanya berjalan melalui seperti tidak melihat siapapun yang tersenyum lebar hingga ke telinga. Tiga, empat, lima kali, Jihoon masih menganggapnya kasat mata sampai Soonyoung nekat mengikutinya ke tempat bolosnya di atap.

"Sebaiknya kaukatakan apa maumu sebelum kudorong ke bawah dalam sepuluh hitungan." Jihoon mengintimidasi. Mereka berada di ketinggian enam tingkat, angin bertiup kencang memainkan anak-anak rambut Jihoon yang dibasahi keringat. Kerah seragam Soonyoung diremas dan Jihoon tinggal melepasnya untuk membuat sekolahnya masuk liputan utama berita.

Alih-alih merasa terancam, Soonyoung tertawa kecil. "Aku mau berteman denganmu, Lee Jihoon."

* * *

Pribadinya bukan murni dingin tanpa sebab.

Jihoon yang dulu gemar tersenyum dan ramah pada siapa saja.

Cerita ini begitu berbekas jika diungkit: orangtua Jihoon mati dalam kecelakaan, dua minggu sebelum upacara masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas diadakan.

Dia tidak pernah irit bicara sebelum kepala ayahnya retak membentur setir mobil dan punggung ibunya patah dalam usaha melindungi anak semata wayangnya. Dia yang senang bergaul tiba-tiba membuat jarak pada lingkar temannya. Semua menjauh, satu demi satu hingga Jihoon punya aura sukar didekati.

Awalnya Jihoon hidup dengan menganggap itu adalah mimpi dan dia terbangun di rumahnya yang dalam keadaan sepi. Kemudian, suatu saat dia menyerah sebab takdir bukan lawan siapapun untuk ditantang. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia melanjutkan hidup; tapi hidup tidak pernah sama bagi orang yang melihat tragedi nyaris merenggut dirinya sendiri.

Satu hari setelah acara pemakaman digelar, sanak saudaranya menawarkan Jihoon untuk tinggal bersama mereka tapi dia menolak semuanya.

Meski sedih, Jihoon tidak berkabung terlalu lama. Dia masuk ke sekolah pilihannya dan bekerja pada sore hingga pukul sembilan malam. Lalu, dia memutuskan untuk memelihara bayi kucing sebagai temannya ketika dia merasa terlalu sepi.

Bayi kucingnya mati keracunan susu kedaluwarsa dan Jihoon tidak membawa siapapun masuk dalam hidupnya lagi karena dia takut apa yang terjadi akan kembali terulang.

* * *

Sekolah mereka termasuk bangunan lama yang belum pernah kena pugar; oleh sebab itu fasilitasnya pun masih minim.

Ruang ganti masih digabung bersama toilet. Lalu, belum ada loker tempat menyimpan barang. Yang disediakan hanya loker untuk menukar sepatu dengan kets.

Jihoon memutar kunci lokernya dan menemukan bukanlah sepatunya yang ada di sana melainkan sepatu baru. Dia tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya tapi rasanya dia bisa menduga. Terlebih dengan nota norak yang dibubuhi tulisan tangan acak-acakan.

 _Untukmu. Aku tahu sepatumu sudah tidak nyaman untuk digunakan. Kuharap kamu akan suka._

Jihoon memahami itu lebih dari apapun. Tentang sepatu yang mengaga dan bahkan belum sempat diperbaiki. Namun dia harus tetap berangkat sekolah mengeyampingkan apakah dia sudah beli buku baru atau sepatu yang harus segera diganti.

"Aku ingin kamu memakainya, Jihoon."

Soonyoung tiba di belakangnya lima detik lebih cepat dari perkiraan, dan tersenyum. Jihoon melempar sepatu pemberiannya tepat di muka dan berlalu dengan kets jelek yang solnya berlubang dan warna kainnya kumuh.

Bukan berarti Jihoon tidak mampu membeli satu yang baru. Dia bisa mengambil sedikit tabungannya tapi dia bertahan dengan kets itu karena itu adalah kenang-kenangan terakhirnya dengan mendiang orangtuanya dua tahun lalu. Akan tetapi daripada menjelaskan alasan sesederhana itu, Jihoon lebih suka dilihat sebagai laki-laki menyedihkan yang bahkan tidak bisa membeli sepatu.

* * *

"Melihat album foto lama, aku ingin mengagumi diriku yang terlihat sangat tampan," Soonyoung terkekeh, tapi segera menambahkan, "dulu."

"Hei. Kamu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak kita masih sekolah."

"Maksudmu aku selalu tampan?"

"Kamu tidak pernah begitu."

Jelas sekali Jihoon hanya berbohong. Sekali tatap pun, figur Soonyoung tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Warna kulitnya telah begitu pucat, matanya sayu, tangan-kakinya ringkih. Sorot tatapan yang redup tapi baik hati. Pemandangan orang sakit seperti yang biasa dilihat di kamar rawat. Di balik bibir terkatup Soonyoung, ada sikap rikuh yang Jihoon pahami bahwa Soonyoung berusaha untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja karena takut membuatnya khawatir lebih dari ini.

"Jihoon, seharusnya kamu pergi sekarang sebelum penyakitku tambah parah dan kamu punya banyak penyesalan bertumpuk keesokan hari."

Jihoon tidak pernah menyiapkan jawaban kalau-kalau Soonyoung mengungkit kenyataan seperti barusan. Lagipula, itu bukan pertanyaan.

* * *

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu."

Jihoon memijat pelipisnya, terlalu lelah untuk memaki karena Soonyoung memang bebal dan sulit ditangani dengan sebatas kata-kata. Semenit yang lalu, laki-laki itu nyaris membuatnya mati jantungan karena melakukan candaan di luar batas. Dia mengagetkan Jihoon dengan selembar kain putih padahal Jihoon paling membenci hantu setelah baju yang basah.

Soonyoung merekahkan seringai. "Aku memang salah untuk mengejutkanmu. Tapi jika kamu melihat sisi positifnya, seharusnya sekarang kamu tanya apa yang kubawa di belakang punggungku."

"Kamu bawa apa." tanya Jihoon datar.

Soonyoung membawa tangannya ke depan, lalu menyisipkan sesuatu ke dalam genggaman Jihoon yang kebingungan. Jihoon memandangi punggung Soonyoung yang berlalu tanpa sebuah penjelasan. Tulip di tangannya berembun dan warnanya begitu indah tersemir cahaya matahari terbenam di koridor.

 _Selamat ulang tahun ke-18!_

* * *

Jihoon adalah seorang pemikir. Dia memiliki hidup paling lurus dan tidak pernah berimajinasi di luar kotak. Katanya, jika kau jatuh cinta kauingin melakukan semua yang pasanganmu lakukan dan Jihoon mencoba. Dia berpikir seperti Soonyoung dan menemukan fakta bahwa Soonyoung mungkin terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk laki-laki dewasa, tapi Jihoon pikir bukanlah masalah besar jika kau masih percaya Santa bahkan jika usiamu sudah kepala dua.

Senja hari saat Soonyoung memperhatikan selang air otomatis yang menyiram taman rumah mereka, Jihoon memanggilnya. Mereka berdua duduk bersisian. Rumput kecil menyentuh kaki Jihoon dan tangan Soonyoung merayap untuk menggenggam tangan pasangannya.

Mereka berbicara dari hati ke hati. Soonyoung mengungkapkan lebih banyak daripada yang Jihoon bisa catat di buku kecilnya. Tentang bunga akasia, tentang bohlam yang mulai redup, tentang robekan diari Jihoon yang berisi mimpi-mimpi, tentang kucing kecil belang tiga yang pernah Jihoon pelihara, dan juga tentang celana favorit Soonyoung yang dulu sering dipakainya ketika menari.

"Soonyoung. Katakan padaku bagaimana awalnya kamu berpikir untuk memerhatikanku." Jihoon lekas mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Soonyoung bilang itu dimulai oleh empati. "Aku melihatmu selalu sendiri. Entah itu di kelas, atau di manapun, meski di sana banyak orang. Kamu tidak berpasangan dengan siapapun di kelas P.E. Kamu menyantap makan siangmu dengan tenang di sudut kantin. Kamu membaca buku di rak pojokan. Kamu berangkat dan pulang sendiri. Kamu tidak punya klub untuk didatangi. Entahlah, tapi meskipun kamu terus begitu ... kamu terlihat tidak terbebani. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang dilakukan orang-orang sepertimu tapi tetap tampak kuat dari luar. Aku terkesan. Aku ingin menjadi seperti itu.

"Kamu tahu, mungkin dari sudut pandang orang lain aku tak pernah terlihat kesepian. Banyak orang berkerumun di sekitarku meski aku tidak pernah meminta. Semestinya aku merasa digenapi, aku tidak harus mencari teman karena mereka datang sendiri. Tapi apapun itu, aku masih merasa sepi. Kesepian itu aku rasakan, dan lama-lama aku merasa susah bernapas karena berpura-pura baik.

"Kemudian seperti yang kamu tahu, aku mulai melihatmu. Aku mencoba untuk berteman denganmu dimulai dari rasa penasaran. Tentu saja, jika aku menyerah lebih awal tidak akan ada kita yang membicarakan ini di sini, berdua, tapi nyatanya aku berhasil dan kamu mulai membuka diri." Soonyoung menangkup sebelah pipi Jihoon. "Terima kasih untuk memberiku kesempatan."

* * *

Soonyoung datang dengan percaya diri sambil menyodorkan sekotak ayam dan soda kaleng untuk dibagi dua.

"Kamu tidak habis malu untuk kembali mendatangiku setelah kutolak di depan muka seisi sekolah kemarin?"

"Sumbu perasaan maluku sudah ditebas sampai ke akar, jadi maukah kau berteman denganku mulai hari ini?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa yakin aku tidak akan menolak?"

"Karena aku akan memaksa walaupun kamu bilang tidak." Dalam sedetik, pergelangan tangannya direbut dan dia dibawa berlari dalam langkah-langkah rakus.

Mereka tiba di atas atap tempat kesukaan Jihoon.

Jihoon melupakan soal privasi, atau keputusannya untuk mengisolasi diri dari semua yang membuat traumanya kembali muncul ke permukaan karena Soonyoung menghibur dengan caranya dan Jihoon melunak sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memakan ayam."

"Di saat kau sendiri sedang memegang satu dan menggigitnya dengan ekspresi senang?"

Soonyoung berkata, "Aku serius. Waktu kecil, aku biasa diajak ayahku ke peternakan. Aku merawat ayam mulai mereka menetas hingga besar jadi aku tidak tega untuk memakan mereka. Oh, ayam-ayam yang malang. Manusia kadang jahat sekali hanya untuk bertahan hidup."

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan."

"Aku tidak bisa memakan yang telanjang."

Jihoon menaikkan alis.

"Kautahu, ayam yang ini pakai baju!"

"Tolonglah, kau konyol sekali."

"Aku bersumpah."

"Tidak. Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

Soonyoung mencebik, "Tak peduli seberapa banyak seseorang menua, akan selalu ada anak kecil bersembunyi di sini." Dia menepuk saku seragam Jihoon.

"Aku berbeda. Aku bukan manusia pada umumnya."

"Aku tahu," Senyum Soonyoung lebar, "karena kamu seorang peri dan aku melihat kamu menyembunyikan sayap di balik punggungmu."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu selera humormu bisa semurah itu."

Soonyoung mendelik, "Kamu seharusnya menganggap itu pujian."

Jihoon menahan agar tawanya tidak tertangkap basah. Untuk menjaga harga dirinya yang tinggi dan Soonyoung bukan jenis yang memerhatikan mikroekspresi jadi dia menganggap semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Hari itu Jihoon berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mulai—kembali—memiliki teman.

* * *

Dari seringnya mereka membunuh waktu bersama, Soonyoung mencatat trivia tentang Jihoon dalam ingatan jangka panjang.

Buku kesukaan Jihoon bukan jenis yang menceritakan protagonis Mary Sue dengan plot mulus yang gampang dan klise. Dia menggemari cerita kelam, yang terlalu sendu untuk dapat dibayangkan. Singkatnya, dia menyukai sesuatu yang ujungnya tanpa pengharapan.

Begitu ditanya alasannya, jawaban Jihoon hanya: "Aku hanya ingin menjadi realistis."

Soonyoung memutar otak tapi tetap dangkal.

Jihoon tersenyum. "Lihatlah. Sejak awal hidup memang tidak pernah adil. Ulat berubah menjadi cantik hanya untuk hidup sebentar saja.

"Orangtuaku ... orangtuaku tetap mati walaupun aku memiliki seribu bakat untuk dipamerkan pada banyak orang. Aku tahu hidup menjadi tidak berguna ketika alasanmu dilahirkan direbut tiba-tiba dan meninggalkanmu tak punya titik terang. Semuanya gelap. Rasanya seperti kau berjalan di lorong panjang yang tak pasti di mana ujungnya.

"Tapi aku percaya, orangtuaku tidak mati untuk melihatku menyerah. Mungkin, seseorang kehilangan alasan untuk suatu tujuan yang lebih besar. Mungkin mereka hanya perlu mencarinya kembali.

"Bukan satu kali aku berpikir melompat dari jembatan, Soonyoung. Dorongan-dorongan itu menguasai kepalaku sampai pusing. Aku cuma takut pada kenyataan. Aku hanya perlu menghadapinya tapi aku terus berlari. Di titik tertentu, aku menyadari bahwa lari tidaklah menyelesaikan masalah melainkan membuat masalah baru. Jadi, aku berhenti. Walaupun butuh waktu untuk membuat keadaannya kembali normal tapi itu setimpal. Aku akan mencoba berdamai dengan hidupku. Bukan karena rasa bersalah pada orangtuaku yang mati. Tapi karena aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Takdir manusia memang menyedihkan, 'kan."

Soonyoung menunduk. Sesuatu di kantung celananya menggelinding hingga kaki meja Jihoon. Jihoon memungutnya sebelum lawannya mengapit benda tersebut di telunjuk dan ibu jari.

Botol kecil itu ditunjukkan tanpa malu.

"Kamu sakit, ya?" Jihoon bertanya skeptis.

"Si kecil ini adalah pahlawan super. Memang menyusahkan pada awalnya, tapi setelah terbiasa lama-lama aku tidak menganggapnya merepotkan."

"Memangnya setiap hari kamu _harus_ membawa itu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Setiap hari. Tidak boleh lupa sama sekali."

Jihoon tahu ada yang ganjil dari laki-laki itu sejak dia memutuskan mengenalnya. Dia selalu menyakukan botol bening berisi pil-pil putih ke mana-mana. Keping puzzle yang hilang di hipokampus Jihoon menjadi lekat dan misteri bernama Soonyoung masuk ke dalam hidupnya tanpa Jihoon antisipasi.

"Apakah ... penyakitmu itu ... jenis yang mustahil untuk disembuhkan?" tanya Jihoon hati-hati.

"Mm ..., mungkin saja. Aku tidak ingin berpikir banyak-banyak."

* * *

"Kaulihat ini baik-baik, oke. Aku belum pernah menunjukkannya pada siapapun kecuali _kamu_."

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Jihoon bertanya, hilang ide ketika Soonyoung menuntunnya duduk di barisan paling dekat dari panggung sementara laki-laki itu segera berlari ke tengah-tengah, berbicara melalui mikrofon dengan suara rendah.

' _Selamat datang, Tuan-tuan dan Nona-nona. Sebelumnya kuucapkan terima kasih banyak karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk hadir dalam pertunjukan perdana bintang masa depan, Soonyoung. Terutama untuk seseorang istimewa yang kubawa ke sini, yang duduk di bangku ke delapan barisan depan. Kuharap Anda sekalian menikmatinya karena ini adalah pertunjukan perdana. Sampai di sini, saya Kwon Soonyoung, undur diri dan selamat menikmati.'_

Jihoon bertanya-tanya apakah Soonyoung mengada-ada sebab tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali mereka berdua. Mungkin Soonyoung sedang mempersiapkan penampilannya yang kesekian sehingga dia butuh berlatih tanpa audiens. Bangku-bangku kaku di sebelah Jihoon entah mengapa tidak terasa begitu mengerikan meskipun kosong.

Empat kedipan dan Soonyoung tidak melakukan apapun. Kemudian, Jihoon terpana saat Soonyoung mulai bertepuk dalam ketukan tiga perempat. Dia memakai allegro untuk berjinjit ke kanan dan kembali ke kiri. Telunjuk Soonyoung mengetuk bibirnya begitu dia menyulap gerakan di bahunya seolah-olah sedang menyampirkan jubah tembaga. Sinar mata nyalang tapi erotis, membidik satu-satu penjuru ruangan sampai Jihoon merasa hiperventilasi. Soonyoung bergerak animato, seperti dia mempunyai ribuan cara mengungkapkan apa yang ingin disampaikan.

Itu adalah tari modern. Disajikan secara monolog karena non-instrumen dan lebih mirip pantomim. Ceritanya tentang seekor angsa yang pergi untuk mencari sejumput jati diri. Lutut Soonyoung berbenturan saat dia melakukan _shuffle_ tapi dia meneruskannya hingga akhir. Lehernya bergerak seperti manekin. Tidak ada lampu latar yang mengikutinya ketika dia menjajaki sudut panggung yang gelap dan sepi. Gerakan Soonyoung menjadi lento menjelang klimaks. Lalu, dia menutup tariannya dengan menunduk sopan dan mimik wajah bahagia yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Dengan pakaian kuyup keringat, Soonyoung berjalan dengan kaki yang gemetar, menghampirinya. Jihoon menangkapnya di waktu yang tepat ketika Soonyoung terkulai dalam pelukan. Laki-laki di depannya mengulas senyum besar hingga telinga. Jihoon tahu dia harus mendorong Soonyoung karena dia sangat benci baju basah, apalagi kalau menempel di tubuh seseorang yang kelelahan menari. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu menyenangi sentuhan fisik. Namun ketika Soonyoung menekan tubuh mereka lekat, Jihoon meraba punggungnya dengan ujung jari-jari dan menelusuri susunan tulang belakang Soonyoung mulai dari tengkuk hingga pinggulnya.

"Kenapa kamu terjatuh?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

* * *

Soonyoung sering mengajaknya makan es krim di warung kecil yang letaknya ada di bawah bukit.

Mereka berboncengan sepeda dan Jihoon selalu jadi penumpang. Baju seragam mereka berkibar-kibar karena Soonyoung mengikat keduanya di besi kecil di belakang. Lonceng kedai itu berbunyi nyaring, dan Soonyoung yang iseng selalu membunyikannya berulang-ulang apabila mampir ke situ.

Pemilik warung adalah wanita tua yang hidup sendiri karena suaminya meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Jihoon memainkan kakinya di atas bale-bale apabila Soonyoung mulai menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu dan membuatnya bertepuk riuh. Mereka baru pergi setelah hari beranjak senja dan gemerisik daun kering membuat tengkuk Jihoon merinding.

* * *

Kalau tiba waktunya pelajaran Sains, Soonyoung akan mengendap-endap di lorong, memunculkan setengah wajahnya untuk memanggil Jihoon keluar dan diajak bolos bersama.

Jihoon selalu bohong mau ke toilet jika Soonyoung sudah berbisik-bisik padanya yang duduk tepat di samping jendela.

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melakukannya. Aku harus berhenti membuang waktu karena sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, bodoh. Memangnya kau tidak punya niatan memperbaiki nilai?"

"Aku tidak akan meneruskan kuliah."

Jihoon menghela napas, "Tetap saja."

"Ayolah. Kaubilang kita teman. Seharusnya kau memihak padaku!"

"Teman sepertimu memang paling cocok untuk menjerumuskan."

"Kau mestinya tahu kalau Sains adalah pelajaran paling konyol yang bisa ditemukan manusia," Soonyoung mengulang alasannya untuk ke entah berapa kali karena Jihoon sudah mendengarnya minggu-minggu kemarin saat mereka bolos ke atap. "Untuk apa kau menghitung kecepatan sebuah apel yang jatuh ke tanah? Apakah Neu—"

"Isaac Newton."

"Yah, Newt—siapalah, itu terlalu kurang kerjaan sampai apel saja dibuatkan filosofi dan ada rumusnya?"

Jihoon mengomentari, "Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu, mungkin saja suatu hari rumus itu akan berguna."

"Aku sudah menghabiskan apel itu sebelum mereka jatuh ke tanah, Jihoon."

Jihoon terbahak. Dia menyukai perasaan itu. Sesuatu membuncah di dalam dadanya hanya karena melihat Soonyoung melempar opini yang bahkan tidak punya nilai humor di mata orang lain.

* * *

Bila Jihoon disuruh memilih siapa yang lebih bodoh antara Einstein dan Soonyoung, pilihannya pasti jatuh pada Einstein. (Atau Soonyoung. Karena dua dari mereka sama-sama bodoh, tentu saja.)

Dia memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan ilmuwan karena mereka terlalu di luar nalar.

Soonyoung terbahak, "Itu berarti aku lebih jenius daripada Einstein?"

Jihoon tidak menggeleng, tapi juga tidak mengangguk.

"Biar kuperjelas. Einstein mungkin bisa menemukan semua jenis bom atom, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan satu di antara semuanya."

Jihoon meliriknya seperti bertanya.

"Karena hanya aku yang menemukan bom atom untuk membuat hatimu meledak duar-duar-duar." Soonyoung membuat gerakan heboh dengan dada yang bergetar dan hati yang melompat keluar dari tangan yang disatukan.

"Katakan kau menyukaiku, Jihoon."

Jihoon meninggalkannya dengan muka yang sangat merah dan Soonyoung tampak sangat senang telah membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak sama sekali.

* * *

Tidak ada wali untuk ditebus, atau alasan untuk mencegah mereka menghabiskan hidup bersama.

Ayah Soonyoung membebaskannya menjadi apapun yang diinginkan karena putranya sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat pilihan sendiri.

Jadi, Soonyoung membuat pernyataan di musim semi tahun terakhir mereka bersekolah:

"Mustahil bagiku menjanjikan kebahagiaan. Bahkan tampaknya hidupmu akan sering kubuat susah dari sekarang. Tapi kalau kamu bersedia, maukah kamu menerimaku?"

Jihoon menyebutnya konyol, menariknya bangkit dari berlutut, dan menciumnya untuk pertama kali.

Mereka tidak menikah. Jari Jihoon tidak digenapi cincin platina. Anak manis dengan pipi semerah apel ibarat pungguk merindu bulan. Namun, memiliki Soonyoung di sisinya sebanding dengan menyerah terhadap tiga hal tersebut.

* * *

Mereka menabung harapan seperti semut membangun sarang. Secuil, secuil, secuil. Beberapa cekcok pernah terjadi, dan hanya butuh sepotong maaf serta pelukan yang membuat mereka akur kembali.

Pagi dimulai oleh keributan kecil sebab Soonyoung sering lupa di mana dia meletakkan kaus kaki dan Jihoon meraba-raba kolong ranjang untuk mencari. Soonyoung menghabiskan seharian berkutat dengan layar serta dokumen-dokumen perusahaan dan kembali saat hari menginjak senja. Mereka menghabiskan malam bersama cangkir-cangkir kafein dan obrolan tak masuk akal bertajuk siluman rubah dengan sembilan ekor.

Jihoon menerima risiko jauh ke depan tentang menyerahkan hidupnya dan terikat dalam istilah saling memiliki.

Pada penghujung minggu, Jihoon menarik Soonyoung berguling di petak kecil belakang rumah mereka. Jempol kaki mereka bertumpukan di rumput yang alpa dipangkas. Awan berbentuk domba saling berkejaran dan Soonyoung menunjuk-nunjuk hiper, berkata bahwa satu di antaranya sangat mirip dengan Jihoon. Jihoon balas melengos, tapi lega sebab mereka bahagia.

Apabila musim panas tiba, Soonyoung mengajaknya bermain ke pantai Gwangalli. Laki-laki itu mengubur diri di bawah pasir pantai serta menggunakan kacamata hitam, selagi Jihoon berjongkok di bibir pantai untuk menanti ombak menjamah betisnya. Sari semangka menetes-netes di bawah mulut Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengusapnya pelan dengan telunjuk.

Jika musim semi berlangsung dan ada gerimis mampir di wilayah rumah mereka, Soonyoung pergi keluar, terbahak mirip idiot gila. Dia menerobos daun pintu, mengenakan kaus polo tipis, dan kegirangan apabila badannya basah kuyup. Jihoon mengalungi kamera dan menjepret sejumlah gambar untuk digantung di dinding rumah mereka.

Musim gugur ialah waktunya menyapu daun-daun kering untuk dibakar. Kadang, sifat kekanakan Soonyoung menuntunnya untuk mengacak tumpukan sampah yang telah Jihoon rapikan. Jihoon melempar diri ke sofa, peluh bercecer di pelipis, dan Soonyoung menyusul bergabung dengan kecupan di ubun-ubun serta jus jeruk manis.

Mimpi terbesar Jihoon saat ini adalah terus hidup dengan kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan. Tidak apa jika tidak banyak hal istimewa, toh pada akhirnya semua manusia akan mati. Akan tetapi, lebih dari segalanya, Jihoon ingin menunjukkan bahwa betapa takutnya Soonyoung di setiap hari, dia bisa berlari padanya untuk berbagi.

* * *

Soonyoung kerap mengeluh pusing di kepala. Dia akan berpegangan ke kusen jika ruangan mulai berputar dan tengkorak belakangnya terasa dibenturkan berulang ke dinding. Jihoon mencatat perubahannya yang signifikan dan berselancar di internet untuk mencocokkan simptom penyakit Soonyoung karena dia tidak memiliki ide bagaimana seseorang yang awalnya terlihat sehat bisa menunjukkan kemunduran secara mengejutkan.

Dia mudah lelah dan selalu lekas pergi tidur walaupun hari masih terang.

Pendingin ruangan mereka tak pernah menyala karena Soonyoung mengeluhkan dingin walau matahari melelehkan aspal di luar rumah.

Setahun setelah Soonyoung aktif bekerja, Jihoon memaksanya berhenti dan menetap di rumah.

Awalnya Soonyoung bersikeras tidak ada masalah sebelum Jihoon melihatnya gagal untuk berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

"Jadi kamu akan pergi bekerja dan aku hanya menggerogotimu seperti inang pohon mangga?" Soonyoung menyatakan analogi.

"Bukan parasit, Soonyoung. Sudah kukatakan ini kulakukan demi diriku sendiri."

"Siapapun juga mengerti kalau aku menumpang hidup dan ini akan menjadi masalah baru."

"Bukan masalah besar." Jihoon bertutur. "Sebab aku peduli padamu."

Jihoon berhenti untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya dalam menulis lirik karena dia butuh pekerjaan yang lebih pasti untuk bisa membeli obat Soonyoung.

.

Mereka berhasil memiliki rumah sendiri dari uang simpanan di rekening Soonyoung ditambah dengan asuransi yang diwariskan orangtua Jihoon dulu.

Sempat ada perbedaan opini soal di mana mereka harus membangun rumah itu, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Jihoon berbesar hati untuk mengalah pada pilihan Soonyoung.

Kediaman baru mereka terletak di prefektur Yeoso, diapit pasar terapung yang mulai aktif mulai subuh hari dan menara-menara biru tempat penduduk menyimpan air.

.

Tiga tahun pertama, semuanya berjalan wajar dengan Soonyoung yang tinggal di rumah dan Jihoon yang terkadang pergi lebih dari tiga hari karena dia menyeberang pulau dengan kapal feri. Saat Jihoon pulang, dia selalu membawa banyak makanan, pakaian-pakaian hangat, dan juga botol obat yang diperlukan Soonyoung untuk membuatnya bertahan. Soonyoung membuka pintu dengan sapaan _Selamat datang_ paling lembut yang bisa Jihoon dengar.

Jihoon tidak pernah merindukan apapun kecuali pelukan Soonyoung yang menggenapi torso kedinginan. Dia akan melepas tangannya lebih dulu dan berjalan menuju perapian, menyalakan kayu bakar dan menuntun Soonyoung meletakkan kepala di pangkuannya, mencari kehangatan. Jihoon bercerita mengenai hari yang berat dan keinginannya untuk berhenti tapi semuanya tertelan dalam tenggorokan karena Soonyoung tidak menyahut sama sekali.

Soonyoung harus banyak istirahat agar dia cepat pulih.

Sewaktu Soonyoung terbangun di pagi hari, dia menemukan dirinya berselimut dan Jihoon tidak ada di sampingnya untuk ditemukan. Soonyoung terbangun, meredakan nyeri kepala selama beberapa saat, dan berjalan ke seluruh ruangan sampai dia mendapatkan seseorang dengan celemek biru muda dan tutup panci di tangannya. Jihoon sedang menanak labu dan menata alat makan di atas meja.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Labunya sedikit lagi akan matang."

Soonyoung duduk di bangku dengan tertib. Tangannya dilipat rapi seperti dia adalah bocah TK yang menunggu sarapan mereka dibagi. Jihoon mengangkat panci panas dan meletakkan di tengah-tengah meja.

Mereka makan sambil melempar senyuman. Jihoon selalu sabar meniup semua suapan dan Soonyoung bernapas dengan penuh sesak karena sebenarnya dia tahu, Jihoon belum mendapatkan tidur yang cukup semenjak dia kembali ke rumah. Jika dia pergi, ada orang lain yang mengurusnya tapi mereka tidak pernah sesabar Jihoon yang menunggunya selesai dengan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

Jihoon tidak bisa lama-lama di rumah dan dia harus segera kembali. Sudah empat hari dia mendapatkan liburnya dan sekarang dia harus kembali. Awak kapal sudah menarik jangkar ketika Jihoon berlari dengan tas gendong yang penuh perbekalan. Dia tersandung batu dalam usahanya mengejar waktu namun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengeluh. Kapal berangkat dengan dua kali bunyi lonceng dan banyak asap yang keluar dari cerobong. Jihoon mengumpulkan napasnya di tengah-tengah buritan.

Mimpi buruk Jihoon mulai memiliki wujud. Mulanya Soonyoung hanya membutuhkan tongkat. Tapi saat Jihoon kembali dari pekerjaannya satu bulan kemudian, perawat Soonyoung bilang dia harus dibelikan kruk.

* * *

Tuhan sangat ahli menyelipkan seni dalam setiap potongan tragis kehidupan. Di saat Jihoon berpikir segalanya lengkap dan dia tidak butuh yang lain lagi, hidup menamparnya dengan fakta keji. Rasionalitasnya terhisap ke dalam banyak pertanyaan hingga dia melamun sepanjang hari.

Pasangannya pingsan pada pertengahan Juli. Dahinya membentur sudut wasteful dan telapak tangannya robek hingga ke nadi. Jihoon meraung di sambungan telepon, dan setengah jam kemudian beberapa paramedis menggotong tubuh Soonyoung untuk diletakkan di brangkar besi.

Soonyoung memiliki empat bulan, atau bahkan kurang, sebelum kemampuan tubuhnya mengalami disfungsi secara total; sementara yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menunggu dan melihat tanpa mampu mencegah kemungkinan buruk terjadi.

Dokter membuat borok baru dengan mengatakan bahwa Soonyoung akan lumpuh. Dia akan duduk di kursi roda. Setelah itu, semuanya akan makin memburuk sampai dia tidak bisa bicara, hanya mampu terbaring menatap langit-langit, lalu menghitung mundur hingga harinya tiba.

Jihoon menangis sampai bantalnya basah, tapi saat Soonyoung sadar di sampingnya, dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban kalau-kalau dia bertanya apa yang terjadi:

"Kamu terpeleset di kamar mandi saat aku tidak ada."

* * *

Sehari setelah Soonyoung dibawa pulang setelah dirawat pasca jatuh, Jihoon melakukan hal yang tidak pernah Soonyoung perkirakan.

Jihoon membuka bajunya, mempreteli celana dan meninggalkannya di atas lantai. Dia mendekat ke ranjang, dan sudah benar-benar nudis ketika bergabung bersamanya di ranjang. Soonyoung terkejut saat Jihoon menurunkan celananya dan menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Dia melakukannya sendiri sementara Soonyoung terlalu takut untuk bertanya kenapa.

Ekspresi Jihoon tidak kentara seperti apa. Soonyoung bukannya tidak mampu mengangkat wajah Jihoon untuk membuat mereka saling bertatapan; tapi dia tidak mau. Jihoon memiliki alasan untuk tetap diam dan dia akan menghormati itu.

Soonyoung tidak butuh waktu panjang sampai dia mendapat pelepasan. Jihoon membuat erangan ketika mereka terhubung, tapi tidak memberi jeda terlalu lama hingga dia memulai dengan tempo yang tergesa-gesa. Jika ada kata yang lebih baik yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Jihoon selain cinta, mungkin Soonyoung sudah kenyang mendengarnya di setiap hari.

Jihoon sakit untuk melihat Soonyoung sekarat. Namun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman walaupun menangis. Soonyoung yang salah mengerti hanya mengusap pipinya dan bertanya, "Kamu kesakitan. Berhenti melakukannya."

Menggeleng, Jihoon memeluk laki-lakinya dan mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin merasakan setiap inci dirimu, Soonyoung. Tolong jangan membenciku."

Jihoon membawa tangan Soonyoung yang kaku untuk mereka saling menggenggam. Bunyi berdecit dari kaki ranjang seirama dengan napas Jihoon di samping telinganya. Berat, panas, dan basah. Saat dia datang, Jihoon menyembunyikan raungannya di ceruk leher Soonyoung hingga deru jantungnya kembali normal seperti semula.

"Aku mencintaimu." Konfesi klise yang dilakukan orang-orang setelah bercinta; tapi Jihoon mengucapkannya penuh kesungguhan karena matanya begitu jujur dan Soonyoung ingat akan caranya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu untuk pertama kali.

.

Jihoon tahu, meskipun dia tidak punya hak untuk bicara, tapi dia hanya ingin orang-orang berhenti menganggap seseorang seperti Soonyoung seolah-olah mereka adalah sampah karena tidak bisa memberi kontribusi apapun pada masyarakat. Dia tidak pernah melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang lebih tinggi tepat setelah Soonyoung melamarnya (untuk yang kedua kali) di atap sekolah dengan modal seragam yang basah oleh keringat dan ijazah yang dikibarkannya dengan kebanggaan berlebih. Akan tetapi, Jihoon tidak perlu menjadi sarjana atau apapun untuk memahami kalau hak asasi manusia disahkan untuk menyamaratakan hak pada setiap individu yang lahir dan bernapas.

Ini tidak seperti Soonyoung menginginkannya terjadi. Mana ada orang yang berharap untuk menjadi penyakitan dan hidup dengan mengandalkan bantuan orang? Mungkin bagi pemalas, hidup seperti itu menyenangkan; tapi Soonyoung tidak.

Jihoon merasa geram pada sikap tidak peduli ketika dia butuh bantuan untuk mendorong kursi roda Soonyoung yang tersangkut di jalan berlubang. Maksudnya, itu bahkan tidak membuat mereka kehilangan banyak waktu tapi kenapa mereka selalu menutup mata. Padahal dunia tidak dibangun untuk manusia yang hidup sendirian.

Oleh karena itu, Jihoon selalu banyak beralasan apabila Soonyoung mengajaknya pergi keluar. Dia bukan takut direpotkan. Dia hanya takut akan terlibat dalam cekcok mulut dengan orang asing yang memandang Soonyoung dengan tatapan merendahkan.

.

Soonyoung tidak pernah menjadi tenang selama hidupnya. Bahkan di saat dia sudah berada di kursi roda, dia selalu ingin bergerak. Jihoon mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu, ketika Soonyoung meminta dengan kesungguhan dan berkata jika dia ingin kembali menari seperti dulu.

Kaki Soonyoung berlapiskan kaus kaki polkadot hasil rajutan Jihoon di bulan Mei, mengetuk alas ruang tamu mereka yang terbuat dari kayu.

Tarian Soonyoung tidak memiliki tempo lebih daripada largettho; sebab napasnya tidak sepanjang ketika dia menari di panggung bersama tiga lainnya (sejak lulus, mereka bahkan tidak saling mengetahui kabar masing-masing). Jihoon bernyanyi do-re-mi-fa-sol dan berhenti di la ketika Soonyoung terengah-engah dan butuh sedikit jeda. Dua menit kemudian, mereka kembali berharmonisasi dan Soonyoung melangkah dalam grave, Jihoon mengulang dari do di tangga nada kedua. Soonyoung menggunakan ritard dalam duetnya dengan Jihoon kali itu.

Setelah yakin bahwa Soonyoung cukup terhibur, Jihoon bermaksud membawanya ke sofa agar mereka bisa saling bercengkrama tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak bisa dicegah.

Jihoon kehilangan keseimbangannya, terpeleset gulungan karpet. Soonyoung menimpa tubuhnya dengan bibir yang terjatuh di kening pasangannya. Jihoon tahu mereka sudah melewati banyak hal hingga hari ini, tapi rasanya terlalu memalukan untuk terjebak pada situasi mirip film hitam-putih pada era '80-an.

"Jihoon nakal. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, kamu tetap ingin membuatnya romantis."

.

Disebut sakit terminal karena seseorang yang sudah diberi vonis tidak memiliki pilihan untuk dilakukan kecuali berjalan menuju kepastian yang sama. Hari-hari yang tersisa adalah rangkaian perjalanan hingga terminal akhir bernama maut. Soonyoung adalah salah satunya; yang tidak memiliki gagasan kenapa dia harus mengalami itu dibanding semua orang.

Jihoon merasakan kengerian yang serupa seperti ketika dia terjebak dalam mobil yang remuk dan hanya dia yang selamat sementara orangtuanya meninggal di tempat. Waktu tidak membeli toleransi pada Soonyoung untuk semua alasan kenapa dia harus tinggal lebih lama. Butir-butir pasirnya semakin sedikit, dan Jihoon belum sempat bersiap untuk kemungkinan bahwa Soonyoung bisa saja meninggalkannya terpukul kenyataan.

Soonyoung terbaring total dan dia masuk IGD saat detak jantungnya terlalu lemah untuk dideteksi.

"Kumohon. Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Soonyoung. Aku bahkan rela menjual jiwaku kalau itu artinya dia bisa hidup lebih lama." ucap Jihoon, yang memaksa untuk ikut masuk ke dalam namun ditahan karena tidak boleh ada orang lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut kecuali dokter dan beberapa asisten medisnya.

Kim Namjoon telah menemui seseorang seperti Jihoon. Yang memohon agar orang tercintanya dibiarkan hidup. Tapi dia bukan penyihir yang dilengkapi beberapa keajaiban untuk membuat usia seseorang lebih panjang; dia juga bukan alkemis yang punya rahasia elixir untuk membuat hidup kekal menjadi mungkin.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menjanjikan karena kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Tuan Jihoon." katanya. "Dokter hanya perantara. Kami hanya mampu melakukan yang kami bisa. Jika diijinkan, saya mohon undur diri karena pasien Kwon Soonyoung harus segera mendapat penanganan sekarang."

Jihoon menggigiti kuku tangannya hingga berdarah. Penantiannya terasa terlalu panjang untuk jangka waktu dua jam. Dia menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada apapun; mondar-mandir di lorong, menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong, hingga Namjoon menepuk pundaknya dan menyuruhnya duduk untuk memberitakan kabar baik.

Soonyoung berhasil melewati koma dan Jihoon merosot di tembok rumah sakit karena dia merasa begitu lega.

* * *

Dulu, saat mereka masih di kelas dua, Soonyoung selalu mengantungi jam tua yang pelapis kacanya telah retak. Jihoon bertanya apakah jam itu masih berfungsi dan Soonyoung menjawab bahwa benda tua biasanya punya umur sangat panjang karena orang dulu sangat pandai merawat sesuatu. Soonyoung melanjutkan, jika jam itu adalah peninggalan ibunya yang tidak pernah dia lihat lagi sejak dia masuk Sekolah Dasar.

Soonyoung memiliki kebiasaan aneh untuk mendekatkan jam tersebut pada telinganya, menikmati cara jarum jam yang merayap dari angka duabelas ke angka satu. Jihoon mengamati secara pasif, bulumatanya bergerak lamat-lamat karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan Soonyoung walau beberapa detik. Sekolah telah usai satu jam yang lalu, tapi tidak ada dari keduanya beranjak mengambil tas untuk dibawa pulang.

"Jantung manusia adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak konsisten. Mereka berdetak dalam maestoso apabila berada dalam keadaan normal, yaitu 80-90 kali per menit. Tapi mereka mungkin saja menjadi pretissimo apabila pemiliknya berdekatan dengan seseorang yang mereka sukai."

Sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak bodoh-bodoh amat; nilai Jihoon secara objektif karena dia punya banyak kosakata sulit yang Jihoon bahkan tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya.

Dia mengatakan ketukan jam tuanya adalah adagietto. Lambat, tapi tidak selambat adagio. Alunan terompet guru Musik mereka disebut andante, karena pria paruh baya itu sangat flamboyan dan teknik bernapasnya tidak lebih bagus daripada perokok aktif. Lagu anak-anak biasanya dibubuhi allegro, supaya mereka tidak berubah menjadi nina bobo. Atlet lari di teve berlatih dengan vivace quasi presto, sehingga ukuran dada mereka lebih besar daripada orang pada umumnya.

Soonyoung menangkap lengan Jihoon dan membawanya untuk dikecup singkat. Nadi Jihoon terlalu ramai memompa darah di bawah lapisan kulitnya, karena Soonyoung adalah manusia paling spontan dan melakukan segala hal sesuai kompulsi saja. Soonyoung cengengesan: "Accelerando!"

.

Jihoon terjaga penuh dua hari dua malam. Dia menunggu Soonyoung bangun dan menolak pergi dari sisi pasangannya, setidaknya hingga Soonyoung meyakinkannya dia tidak apa-apa ditinggalkan sendiri. Kantuk menghunjam ubun-ubunnya secara dalam dan dia nyaris tertidur sebelum Soonyoung mengembalikan kesadarannya saat laki-laki itu membuka mata.

Jari Soonyoung bergerak, dan Jihoon yang telah mengantisipasinya menjadi gugup, bersiap memencet tombol di atas ranjang Soonyoung. Sebelum dia bisa melakukannya, Soonyoung mencegah Jihoon dan membuatnya kembali duduk. Jihoon menurut.

Soonyoung bicara dengan gestur yang Jihoon artikan bahwa dia mau siapapun berada di sana kecuali Jihoon saat ini. Dia tidak mau dokter. Dia tidak mau perawat.

"Soonyoung, apa kamu lapar? Mau kubawakan makanan?"

Infus Soonyoung ikut bergerak saat laki-laki itu menggeleng.

Dia hanya membutuhkan Jihoon di sisinya.

.

Sifat manusia adalah perpaduan dari DNA dan keunikan masing-masing individu.

Sejak awal, Jihoon merupakan jenis yang irit ucap.

Bukan berarti setelah memutuskan untuk bersama, Jihoon tetap sulit diajak bicara; Soonyoung berhasil membuat laki-laki itu mengutarakan lebih banyak dibanding hari-hari pertama sebelum mereka saling mengenal. Jihoon akan jujur tentang perasaannya kepada Soonyoung jika dia kurang menyukai hal-hal tertentu dan mereka akan berbicara untuk membuat penyelesaian. Bagaimanapun, Soonyoung menyimpan sebuah pertanyaan.

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Jihoon sanggup untuk menanggung semua kesulitan sendirian sementara dia hanya melihat dan bersembunyi di balik dalih penyakitan.

Soonyoung sedikit menyesal saat dia menyadari bahwa membangun rumah di sebuah pulau bukanlah hal tepat untuk dilakukan ketika kau sakit parah dan pasanganmu berusaha keras untuk membuat kalian bekerja.

"Seharusnya kita membangun rumah di tengah kota, seperti yang dulu kamu pernah usulkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kupikir ini terlalu jauh dari jangkauanmu. Tidak banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan, sehingga kamu harus pergi-kembali dari pulau dan itu membuatku berpikir diriku tidak berguna."

Jihoon menumpuk alat makannya, bermaksud menyindir Soonyoung dengan benturan sendok dan piring yang lumayan keras. Tentu saja, ini memang sulit. Tapi setidaknya, Jihoon berusaha; dia tidak meminta apapun kecuali Soonyoung yang hanya perlu menghargainya.

"Apabila aku berpikir ini terlalu merepotkan, bukankah seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu sejak kemarin?"

"Jihoon. Aku tidak mau kamu punya penyesalan."

"Dan pergi begitu saja padahal aku peduli begitu banyak padamu?" Nada bicara Jihoon naik beberapa tingkat meskipun suaranya tetap pelan dan teratur.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab.

"Tenanglah, Soonyoung. Akan aku temani kamu sampai kapanpun kaumau."

* * *

Pihak rumah sakit memindahkan Soonyoung ke dalam kamar rawat biasa saat kondisi kritisnya sudah berlalu.

"Kamu sendiri yang selalu bilang," Jihoon berbisik. Jari-jarinya menari di dahi Soonyoung, turun ke ceruk mata, berhenti di bibirnya. Dia melakukannya seperti itu adalah hidupnya, "setiap satu dari kita punya yang namanya belahan jiwa. Seseorang yang membuat kita rela menukar apapun sepanjang kita bisa melihatnya tersenyum."

Soonyoung tidak pernah tahu Jihoon belajar menari. Mungkin dia tidak sesempurna wanita-wanita tango bergaun merah pekat, tapi Soonyoung sangat menyukainya. Jihoon menyetel musik klasik sebagai pengiring, ketukannya maestoso seperti jantung manusia. Dia terpejam saat menghayati alunan musik, dan pinggangnya meliuk dengan tempo A. Lengannya berpegangan pada brangkar besi, sesekali, saat tumitnya tersangkut di nakas karena Jihoon kurang berhati-hati. Jihoon mengubah gerakannya menjadi vivace saat mata Soonyoung terkail pada penampilannya yang cenderung singkat. Lalu, semuanya berangsur-angsur menjadi andantino karena Jihoon bukanlah seseorang yang pro untuk urusan ini dan dia masih butuh banyak latihan.

Jihoon usai dengan persembahannya; Soonyoung berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bertepuk tangan.

"Mau kuberitahu satu fakta?" tanyanya dengan dada yang turun naik karena napasnya saling memburu.

Soonyoung mengangguk pelan.

"Aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri, tapi Soonyoung, jika aku tidak bicara mungkin kamu akan terus merasa tidak percaya diri. Harus kamu tahu kamu adalah belahan jiwaku. Entah sejak kapan, kamu sudah menjadi orang itu."

.

Soonyoung pernah membuatkannya lampion kertas; pada hari ke-seratus mereka hidup bersama.

Lampion itu bukanlah yang pertama. Sebelumnya Soonyoung membuatkan yang serupa tapi robek di belakang sehingga Jihoon hanya menyimpannya di dalam laci kamar. Soonyoung selalu muncul dengan sesuatu yang baru untuk diberikan di hari-hari tertentu. Seperti di hari ulangtahun Jihoon yang ke-duapuluh, di mana Soonyoung menghadiahkannya dengan cincin yang terbuat dari penutup soda dan ditempeli bunga kering untuk hiasan.

Dia bilang, mereka berfungsi sebagai simbol peringatan. Penanda bahwa mereka hidup dan pernah bersama untuk waktu yang lama. Jihoon berkata bahwa kebersamaan tidak perlu dilukiskan, tapi Soonyoung membuatnya monumental sebab dia mau semua hal yang pernah dilakukannya dengan Jihoon terpatri pada benda mati.

Lampion itu berukuran satu pelukan orang dewasa. Sumbu di tengahnya sudah disulut dan apinya redup-redam ditiup angin Barat. Di dekat ekornya, Soonyoung menuliskan permintaan untuk Jihoon agar laki-laki itu mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan yang dia semogakan.

Jihoon memegang satu selagi Soonyoung menyalakan satu lainnya. Ketika Soonyoung berucap lantang, "Terbangkan, Jihoon." dia melepaskan pegangannya dari lampion tersebut dan mundur tiga langkah seolah-olah itu perlu dilakukan. Soonyoung menerbangkan lampion satunya sambil berlari. Lampion itu terbang tinggi, tinggi, sampai mata kecil mereka kehilangannya.

Pasir pantai terasa sedikit lembab di kaki mereka yang tanpa alas.

Soonyoung merangkul Jihoon, lalu memeluknya ketika laki-laki itu berusaha melepaskan. Mereka berkejar-kejaran di sepanjang pantai yang sepi pengunjung, sebab hari itu adalah hari kerja dan Soonyoung bolos dengan alasan sakit keras. Di kemudian hari, Jihoon yang menyesal karena ucapan adalah doa dan Soonyoung sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak mereka harapkan untuk jadi nyata.

"Kena kau!"

Mereka saling mencipratkan air. Jihoon menggulung celananya sampai ke lutut tapi semuanya sia-sia karena Soonyoung mendorongnya ketika gelombang pasang datang dan Soonyoung ikut basah untuk menemani pasangannya menggigil. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke penginapan, Soonyoung menggendong Jihoon karena betisnya kram.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepala, sebab kenangan itu terasa membunuhnya karena jika dia bisa, dia ingin kembali ke saat-saat di mana Soonyoung masih tertawa lepas dan mereka hanyalah orang-orang biasa yang ingin bersenang-senang.

Dia membuka kamar rawat Soonyoung; mendapati Soonyoung terokupasi dengan buku di pangkuannya. Akhir-akhir ini Soonyoung senang membaca, dan dia punya kutipan untuk dibacakan pada Jihoon ketika senggang. _'Aku berutang banyak padamu, bukan pada dokter, karena kamu yang membuatku tetap berfungsi hingga hari ini.'_

Jihoon mengupas apel, dan menyimpan benihnya untuk disematkan dalam halaman buku terakhir Soonyoung saat laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

' _Kamu adalah kesempurnaan, sehingga aku jatuh cinta. Lalu aku sadar kamu ternyata tidak sesempurna yang aku kira, dan aku semakin mencintaimu.'_

.

Semenjak mengenal Soonyoung, Jihoon belajar banyak hal.

Soonyoung mengajarinya memberi. Dia juga diajari tentang menerima. Sebab laki-laki itu punya jutaan hal untuk dibagi, sekaligus butuh sejumlah cela untuk dilengkapi.

Dalam dongeng urban, Younghee dan Cheolsoo memulai semuanya dengan pertengkaran. Jihoon menolak kehadiran Soonyoung di awal dan menjadi bergantung padanya di akhir. Jika di hari tertentu Soonyoung menyerah untuk mendekati Jihoon, mungkin mereka akan selalu ganjil tanpa satu sama lainnya.

Jihoon menjadi genap karena kehadiran Soonyoung adalah pelengkap paling sempurna yang mampu didapatkan siapapun dan dia adalah yang beruntung.

Dia tahu mitos bangau kertas, yang katanya jika dilipat hingga seribu buah, akan mengabulkan satu permintaan yang sangat kamu inginkan. Jihoon tidak pernah percaya. Karena dia sangat realistis melebihi hukum fisika.

Akan tetapi Jihoon tidak punya pilihan lain selain untuk mencoba, semenjak dia berpikir di luar kotak karena Soonyoung butuh sesuatu yang lebih gila daripada realita.

Burung kertasnya sudah berjumlah tiga ratus tujuhbelas saat Soonyoung butuh penyangga bagi punggungnya. Jihoon menggantung mereka di jendela agar ketika Soonyoung melihat ke samping, laki-laki itu punya sedikit hiburan agar tidak kesepian.

* * *

Kelompok Soonyoung tidak berhasil menjadi penari yang resmi karena satu-persatu anggotanya hengkang demi beberapa alasan.

Moon Junhwi yang pertama mengajukan ide kalau mereka tidak bisa terus berada dalam jalan yang sama. Dia akan bermain piano untuk meneruskan pesan ayahnya. Soonyoung tahu sedikit rahasia tentang ayah Junhwi yang menghuni bangsal rumah sakit sejak beberapa tahun belakangan. Seo Myungho pulang ke perantauan untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang selalu menunggunya kembali. Sebelumnya, tiap beberapa bulan sekali, dia membuka surat baru beraroma sitrus segar yang Soonyoung duga dikirim dari tempat yang jauh. Sementara itu Lee Chan sebagai anggota terakhir yang berusia paling muda, fokus pada ujian-ujian percobaan dan menargetkan Universitas Seoul karena hidupnya telah diatur rencana sampai dia jadi tua.

Jihoon pernah bertanya kenapa Soonyoung tidak pernah menyerah pada menari.

Soonyoung bilang karena hanya itu sesuatu yang membuatnya percaya diri saat dia melakukannya. Meskipun tidak semua orang tahu jika dia menari dengan penuh usaha sampai delapan detik terakhir penampilannya ditutup. Orang-orang hanya memikirkan apakah mereka terhibur atau tidak, karena itu gunanya artis ada. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan orang yang tampil sepanjang mereka bisa tertawa.

Dia tidak peduli walau seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa membantunya berdiri tegak di tempat, atau tangannya tidak luwes lagi untuk menopang pinggangnya ketika dia berjalan terbalik—

Kwon Soonyoung hanya ingin Lee Jihoon mengingatnya sebagai penari.

* * *

Jalan pikiran Soonyoung memang punya alur seperti labirin. Di satu hari Jihoon bisa menemukannya berpikir seperti anak-anak, tapi di satu hari lainnya, Soonyoung berpikir seperti Jihoon tak pernah kenal itu siapa.

Mereka pernah melalui pertengkaran yang besar saat Soonyoung berpikir terlalu jauh.

Butir-butir anestesi tercecer di atas lantai. Soonyoung bermaksud menelan semuanya sekaligus dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.

"APA KAU GILA? APA KAUINGIN MATI?" Jihoon berteriak, tidak peduli suaranya pecah.

Soonyoung menarik napas. Layu di atas ranjang, tapi tetap menatap Jihoon. "Setidaknya cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan agar kamu berhenti tertahan di sini dan mulai—"

"DAN APA?"

"Kau harus mencoba hidup dengan orang lain, Jihoon."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali kamu, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tertawa, "Aku sekarat, Jihoon."

Jihoon tentu tahu. Dia tidak perlu diingatkan, apalagi dari mulut putih Soonyoung yang sampai hari ini tidak bisa berhenti dia pedulikan.

Tangan Jihoon bergetar, baki makanan terjatuh membuat bunyi pengang. Jarang baginya untuk bertindak kompulsif, karena dia adalah seseorang yang melankolis. Tapi kata-kata yang diucapkannya kemudian adalah sesuatu yang lama terperam, ingin dia ungkapkan. "Setelah mati, orang tidak akan merasakan apapun lagi."

Soonyoung bernapas dengan udara yang berat.

"Yang harus membereskan kekacauan setelah mereka pergi tentu saja orang yang masih hidup."

Jihoon menumpahkan semuanya.

"Bahkan setelah semua kesedihan habis bersama abu pembakaran, kenangan akan tetap lekat bersama orang-orang yang ditinggal mati."

Jihoon menusuk mata Soonyoung dengan kukuh. Marah, sedih, dan rasa sayang larut dalam cangkir emosi. "Cobalah memakai sepatuku, kemudian temukan alasan kenapa kau bisa terpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya adalah pilihan yang paling tepat?"

"Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanya melupakan dan lanjutkan hidupmu."

"Woah. Lihat betapa congkak dirimu, Soonyoung." Jihoon tertawa kecil. Tawanya sangat terpaksa sampai dia tersedak. Bibirnya bergetar. Airmata besar-besar menumpahi dagunya.

Soonyoung berusaha mendekat, "Ji ...?"

"Kalau memang kamu benar-benar ingin mati, bawa juga kenangan yang pernah kamu beri sehingga aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali!"

Pintu dibanting Jihoon. Suara debumnya menggema di langit-langit putih yang dingin. Alih-alih terkejut, Soonyoung memejamkan mata; rasanya dia memang sudah berlebihan.

.

Namun demikian, Jihoon tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya sehingga tetap berada di sisinya, seperti janji yang sering dia ucapkan ketika Soonyoung bermimpi di dalam tidurnya.

Soonyoung dibasuh dengan air hangat, dipasangkan kaus kaki rajutan, dan diselimuti hingga batas leher karena suhu tubuhnya harus tetap stabil.

Jihoon mengusap tangan pasangannya, dan tertidur di samping ranjang Soonyoung sampai perawat membangunkannya dan menyuruh pindah ke sofa karena tidak tega melihat Jihoon memelihara nyeri saat dia bangun.

.

Di beberapa kesempatan, Soonyoung terkadang melupakan Lee Jihoon dan fakta bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan karena penyakitnya juga membuyarkan kotak memorinya. Jihoon memaklumi itu karena proses biologis yang ada di dalam kepala butuh banyak penjabaran sulit.

Tapi Soonyoung tidak pernah benar-benar melupakannya karena tubuhnya hapal genggaman dari jari-jari landak Jihoon di tangannya. Otaknya mungkin lupa, tapi kenangan-kenangan yang mereka buat selalu membuatnya kembali ingat. Itu sebabnya dia ingin Jihoon mengerti alasannya yang terobsesi pada barang pemberian Soonyoung untuknya.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin mati sambil mengingatmu."

Jihoon menempel dalam alam bawah sadarnya seperti sebuah tato permanen.

* * *

Pernah sekali, ketika Soonyoung masih sedikit lebih kuat untuk berdiri, mereka pergi keluar. Itu adalah senja yang padat oleh gurau bocah dan celoteh manula. Jihoon mendorong kursi roda Soonyoung menuju taman kecil di jantung desa.

Dengan sikap presisi dia memindahkan pasangannya ke bangku kayu. Soonyoung dipapah seolah jika Jihoon berlaku sedikit saja lebih kasar, laki-laki itu akan rusak. Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya usai memastikan Soonyoung duduk dengan nyaman.

"Terima kasih." Soonyoung menukas.

Jihoon menggeleng. Ini bahkan belum seberapa. Bahkan jika Soonyoung meminta dia memetik bulan demi dirinya, Jihoon akan berpikir bagaimana caranya sebab dia pasti berusaha mengabulkan.

Mereka bersisian dalam sunyi cukup lama. Soonyoung telah kesulitan untuk bicara, dan butuh energi banyak untuk sekedar pergi keluar seperti sekarang, sehingga Jihoon tak ingin memaksanya membuat lawakan seperti dulu selalu dia lakukan.

Pada akhirnya Soonyoung tetap memulai obrolan karena dia suka bagaimana mata Jihoon ikut berbinar saat sedang bicara.

"Kalau memang betul ada reinkarnasi, Jihoon, kamu ingin jadi apa di kehidupan selanjutnya?"

Jihoon memandangnya bingung, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab saja."

"Aku ingin terlahir sebagai seekor burung gereja yang terbang rendah di pekarangan rumah kita."

"Burung gereja terlalu rapuh. Lagipula, usia hidup mereka cepat berakhir."

Jihoon menatap jauh ke langit yang berlapis-lapis. "Tapi Soonyoung, mereka indah. Ketika sayapnya saling mengepak, mereka akan membawanya ke tempat yang baru, menjelajah sesuatu yang belum mereka tahu. Mereka akan terus hidup bersama ingatan dari tempat mereka sebelumnya."

Soonyoung tersentuh. Dia geming untuk beberapa lama.

"Kalau aku ...,"

Jihoon mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Aku ingin jadi pohon beringin. Berdaun rindang dan berakar lebat. Karena jika kamu adalah burung, kamu pasti perlu tempat untuk beristirahat ketika sayap-sayapmu lelah."

* * *

Paru-parunya sudah kepayahan. Rasanya seperti ada paku yang membuatnya bocor dan bernapas terasa seperti dilakukan dengan lubang jarum. Dokter Namjoon menggelengkan kepala seperti dia memohon ribuan maaf, bahwa dengan adanya alat bantu atau tidak, Soonyoung tetap tidak akan selamat pada akhirnya.

Siang itu, Jihoon menggenggam tangannya, berharap agar kesakitan Soonyoung bisa dibagi sama rata agar laki-laki itu tidak perlu mengerang perih secara diam-diam. Dia tidak menangis sebab janji mutlak ditepati. Soonyoung melarangnya menangis sejak pertengkaran pertama sekaligus terakhir mereka dua hari yang lalu, dan laki-laki itu berkata dia tidak mau lagi membuat Jihoon terluka.

Malamnya, Soonyoung menolak pergi tidur karena dia khawatir dia tidak akan terbangun lagi untuk melihat Jihoon.

"Jihoon. Aku tidak mau mati."

"Tidak, Soonyoung. Kau hidup. Kau _sangat_ hidup."

"Jihoon. Kenapa harus aku? Aku masih muda. Aku masih punya hidup untuk diteruskan. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Soonyoung."

Soonyoung tidak pernah takut pada apapun kecuali kenyataan jika Jihoon beranjak saat dia sudah terlalu jenuh.

"Jihoon," Baru pertama kali Jihoon melihat Soonyoung memanggil namanya seperti itu. "Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak pernah pergi."

Kewarasan Jihoon tersapu di bawah kakinya ketika dia mendengar Soonyoung berusaha mengatakan sesuatu meski napasnya seperti kucing sekarat. Dia mencium pasangannya. Dia mencium pelipisnya. Dia mencium kelopak mata Soonyoung yang basah. Dia mencium ujung hidungnya. Dia mencium pipinya. Jihoon menciumnya hingga Soonyoung berhenti dan membalas di bibir. Airmata Soonyoung jatuh ke bantal saat Jihoon berujar di sela-sela:

"Kamu tidak perlu berkata. Kamu mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Soonyoung."

* * *

Lengan Soonyoung semakin kerempeng. Rambutnya kusam seperti halogen di pinggir jalan. Namjoon menyarankannya untuk melakukan operasi, tapi Soonyoung bertahan kuat dengan keyakinan bahwa dia mampu melakukannya sampai nanti.

Dengan tubuh yang sangat sakit, Jihoon takut untuk menyentuhnya karena Soonyoung seperti sebuah gelas. Dia tidak boleh menggenggamnya dengan erat karena dia mudah pecah. Soonyoung bilang dia tidak akan rusak semudah itu, dan dia menuntun Jihoon mengusap keningnya.

Jihoon tidak pernah merobek kalender gantung di kamar Soonyoung karena di dalam hatinya, dia berharap waktu berhenti.

* * *

Hari itu salju turun deras sampai menutup permukaan jalan-jalan besar.

Reporter berita menggigil sebab suhu mencapai enam derajat celsius dan embusan angin seperti sanggup mengoyak tulang. Akan ada badai menyusul setelah hujan salju. Imbauan pada masyarakat untuk tidak beraktivitas di luar dan tetap mendekam di rumah masing-masing hingga ada pemberitahuan selanjutnya.

Soonyoung semakin melantur, tapi dia terus memandangi Jihoon yang mendengarkan apapun ceritanya.

Dia bilang, ada bulan bulat di depan jendela. Ada kelinci biru mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan kaca yang dilapisi salju. Lalu, Jihoon meletakkan jam tua Soonyoung, yang sudah sangat tua dan berdetak begitu lelet, di balik selimutnya.

Jihoon ganti bercerita: dia bilang, mungkin rumah sakit itu akan ikut tersapu badai. Mereka berputar-putar di tengah beliung dan terhisap ke dalam mesin waktu dari masa depan yang membawa mereka kembali ke hari-hari sekolah. Lalu, Jihoon akan merusak mesin waktu itu dengan segala usahanya supaya mereka tidak perlu kembali ke masa yang sekarang, tempat mereka tinggal.

Soonyoung tersenyum walau samar-samar.

Jihoon ingin melupakan semua hal dan bermimpi. Belum pernah seumur hidup dia benci pada kesepian, sebab dia memang selalu sendiri, setidaknya sampai Soonyoung datang dan membuatnya terbiasa. Dia benci rasa sakit yang sekarang menggerogoti pertahanannya sampai tidak bersisa. Pada akhirnya, Jihoon kalah dan dia menangis juga.

"Soonyoung, apa kamu sudah tidur?"

* * *

Jihoon terbangun. Badai semalam telah berlalu. Soonyoung masih terbungkus selimut di sampingnya dan tidurnya terlalu damai.

Mungkin Soonyoung punya mimpi kelewat indah hingga dia sayang untuk melewatkannya. Jadi, alih-alih bangun dan membalas salam Jihoon, Soonyoung memilih untuk terus tertidur. Jihoon tidak keberatan. Dia memeluk pasangannya erat dan menghirup leher Soonyoung dalam-dalam seperti menyampaikan seluruh cinta yang dia punya.

Untuk sebuah alasan, Jihoon sangat merindukan Soonyoung.

* * *

Di hari pertama musim semi tahun selanjutnya, Jihoon menarik gorden kamar mereka secara perlahan.

Dia tetap mengucap selamat pagi seperti biasa, setelah itu mengecup bingkai foto yang dipajang setelah memandangnya agak lama. Dia menaruh segelas air dan beberapa potong ayam goreng karena tentu saja, Jihoon ingat kesukaan Soonyoung. Dia meninggalkan rumah mereka sebelum jarum jam menunjuk angka sembilan; tapi dia tidak perlu lagi berlari-lari mengejar kapal yang melepas jangkar.

Dia punya pekerjaan baru sekarang, dan orang-orang akan datang memadati alun-alun untuk menyaksikannya menari disiram terangnya lampu panggung.

Akhir minggu diisi Jihoon dengan membuat macam-macam benda. Dia membuat sweter rajut dan menyimpannya di lemari beraroma kayu manis. Dia juga membuat kembang plastik dan menyusunnya di vas bunga untuk pajangan.

Dia mempelajari grave, largo, allegretto sampai prestissimo hingga dia cukup terampil untuk menyajikannya dalam sebuah wadah pertunjukan dan mengajari beberapa anak karena Jihoon tidak ingin hanya dia yang mampu melakukannya.

(Soonyoung adalah penari yang berhasil.)

* * *

Di hari berbadai waktu itu, kelopak mata Soonyoung selalu terpejam. Tak peduli betapa keras Jihoon mengusiknya untuk bangun, atau seberapa terang berkas matahari menyiram permukaan selimutnya, tidur Soonyoung terlalu damai untuk diganggu dan Jihoon mundur pelan-pelan, menutup pintu bangsal rumah sakit dan meninggalkannya sampai tiba waktu tidur malam dan Jihoon memeluknya sekali lagi untuk merindukannya seumur hidup. Namjoon menyaksikan Jihoon berdiri tegar, saat jasad Soonyoung dimasukkan peti untuk dikremasi dan laki-laki itu terus tersenyum di depannya.

Jihoon mengantarnya beristirahat di Pantai Gwangalli karena tempat itu menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi mereka. Dia datang terus selama satu minggu pertama, dan tidak pernah datang lagi karena Soonyoung pernah bilang, Jihoon dilarang untuk rindu lama-lama karena mereka tidak berpisah sepanjang Jihoon percaya. Soonyoung hanya menunggunya di horison senja, tempat mereka menerbangkan lampion berisi harapan yang selalu disemogakan.

Angin musim panas menyikat rambut Jihoon yang tidak tertutup kupluk. Suaranya tertahan di laring, tentang:

 _Soonyoung. Senyumnya, matanya, suaranya, caranya tertawa, kehangatannya, kehadirannya—dia._

Hal yang gila adalah fakta bahwa seseorang bisa sangat berpengaruh terhadap hidupnya sebanyak 3600.

Mungkin sekarang, Soonyoung sudah menjadi beringin kecil di suatu tempat yang jauh. Dengan daun hijau yang rindang dan akar yang lebat untuk digunakan meneduh. Beringin yang memiliki batang kuat untuk ditinggali ketika sayapnya lelah.

Jihoon hanya perlu menjadi burung gereja ketika waktunya tiba.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

omg, finally it's done. do-ne. dua hari tanpa internet plus berkotak-kotak susu hasilnya ini wkwk. setelah kulihat last archive, udah setahun lewat aku nggak main ke sini dan sepertinya aku harus bilang hai? he, he. waktu cepat berlalu dan ga kerasa w udah skripsi aja bulan besok qwqw. ((*oh tuhan i'm really upset about this site, like, i was edited this bastard for times before it worked. ugh ffn, somehow i get why people move to the others.))

ps: jadi kalau border-nya masih titik dan bukan strip itu berarti memang gbs diedit. aku sumpek. TT  
ps1: ada satu scene yg diambil dari kisah nyata aing ama mantan(?) lol  
ps2: aku agak oon kalau bikin judul dan summary. makanya judulnya gitu; ini mendingan soalnya awalnya aku hampir ngasih judul **tanz der liebe** ((re: tarian cinta)) dan aku langsung jijik sendiri huu.  
ps3: tapi apapun itu selamat datang kembali dan ya, selamat menunggu era baru sebongz!  
ps4: aku buat akun ig agustus kemarin. follow-followan yuk? akunku: ahralee9718

utk yg sampai di sini, makasih sudah baca, dan aku sangat tunggu feedback-nya. ((smileflower))


End file.
